


Sanctuary

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Soft Kylux, Summer Vacation, Sunsets, Walks On The Beach, the Whole Nine Yards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little planetside leave, and pulling Hux away from his work long enough to spend time with his boyfriend works wonders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

A whole three cycles of planetside leave, with nothing but sand and the ocean and each other's company. Kylo can barely believe that Hux agreed. But he arranges rooms where nobody will ask too many questions, where they can doze in the shady sanctuary of their bedroom during the hottest part of the day. Naked, letting each breath of sea breeze from the window cool overheated skin. It's too hot for much else. But there are long showers with Hux's back pressed against the blissfully cool tiles, his arms laced about Kylo's neck.

The evenings are better. Once the sun hangs low over the horizon and the water is shot through with streaks of purple and gold.

Walking on the beach at sunset is something Leia would have spoken about, when Ben was still alive and still young. Her eyes softening at the memory, Han would fondly kiss her forehead in a way that made Ben squirm with embarrassment.

But now, with Hux walking next to him in the surf, prised away from his commpad long enough to hold Kylo's hand, he can sort of see the appeal. Hux looks almost relaxed, his shirt open at the throat, a few stray freckles blooming across his cheekbones, his hair loose from its normal sharp side-part and ruffled by the slight wind. His features are softer, less pinched by stress. His lips look fuller not set in his usual hard scowl. Kylo thinks he's beautiful like this.

Hux in shorts was not something he expected to see either. But they are practical. And his milky pale legs could use a little sunlight. And he is the one who pulls Kylo to walk in the shallows, who grins like an overgrown child at the water lapping around their ankles.

They arrive back at their rooms, giggling, just as the stars begin to appear. A half-drunk bottle of local moonshine swings from Kylo's hand, his other hand has twined its fingers through Hux's.

Kylo can't resist, and one he has closed the door behind Hux, has no reason to. He strokes the backs of his fingers down Hux's slender neck, chasing his hands with his lips. Chaste, soft kisses at the open collar of Hux's shirt become lavishly wet as he impatiently unfastens more buttons, licking at the spot over Hux's pounding heart. He can feel Hux's needy moan through his skin, through his ribs, cool fingers knotting in his hair and it's enough.

Kylo is far too impatient to nudge him in the right direction, towards the bed, he scoops him into his arms, nearly drops him when Hux impatiently pulls his own shirt off. He makes up for it by stretching up to recapture Kylo’s mouth, the soft pads of his fingers trailing over his scalp. I’m here, you’ve got me. His bare back is warm and sheened with sweat, the hollow of his neck smells sweet and human and whole, and just for a moment Kylo wants to keep him here, cradled. 

But he settles them both on the bed, Hux on his back, holds himself above Hux long enough for him to drag his top to his armpits and murmur ‘Off.’ against his kiss-bitten mouth. Those endless legs are already around his waist. Smirking, he moves away, sitting back on his heels to lift the garment over his head. 

The glow from the lone wall lamp catches every dip and curve, every soft spot and taut muscle on Hux. He’s perfect. His hair is wild across the pillow, his pupils blown wide, that pretty blush that blooms between his freckles washing over his neck and chest as his ribs heave. Kylo strokes one broad fingertip over shiny-wet lips, that arrogant chin, slim and perfect throat, trails his thumb over the dip of his collarbone.

‘I love this. All of it.’ he says softly, his palm warm and reverent over Hux’s breastbone, the gentle give of his belly, thumbing open the fastening of his trousers before Hux pulls at him impatiently with his legs, tightening his thighs around.

‘Get back here.’

‘Oh?’ Kylo says lazily, covering Hux’s body with his own. ‘Did you need me for something?’

‘Want. I want you.’ he murmurs against Kylo’s ear.

‘Then you should really..’ he interrupts with a kiss below Hux’s ear

‘Have let me..’ another on his lips.

‘Finish..’ He nips at the sensitive spot where Hux’s neck and shoulder meet, making him gasp.

‘Taking those off.’ He pulls away, ignoring Hux’s grumble of protest and unfastening them completely. He slowly slips the flat of his hand over his erection through the fabric of his underwear, palming him, teasing him because it’s not quite enough, and this makes Hux’s whole body arch for him. He feels half-drunk with this sort of power.

‘And you know I’ll have to move anyway..’ he teases, curling his fingers around the length, stroking his thumb over the damp patch of fabric at the tip.

‘Ren, I-ah!’ Hux struggles to remain imperious with Kylo’s hands on him, especially when his whole body arches and pleads. 

_More, just there, don’t stop._

Kylo takes his time sliding the remnants of Hux’s clothes off, stepping off the bed to take his own trousers and underwear off. Hux gazes at him, eyes hooded with want, wanting him, and Kylo has no more patience to tease him with. He still can’t quite believe this man, this skinny, clever, handsome and infuriating man wants him. He stumbles, almost falls onto the bed, and Hux gathers him close, wraps his legs and arms around him like he’ll never let him go.

They rock together, kiss feverishly, pushing hair from each other’s eyes, it’s not enough, but neither wants to move away from that searing spot where their hips and bellies meet. Where they can feel the other, hard and aching, sticking between them. Nothing else seems important.

‘I love this..’ Ren mumbles into the hollow of his neck like a secret. ‘I love you.’ He doesn’t expect anything in return. But he can’t stop it spilling out

‘I love you.’ Hux confesses against his lips between kisses. ‘I do...Ren..’ 

Hux’s arms are still around his neck as he moves away, the ends of their noses just touching. ‘Don’t.’ 

_Don’t leave me. Stay here. Don’t make me say it._

‘But I can..’

‘Stay.’

‘Just for a moment.’

Hux sighs but releases his grip while Kylo digs a bottle from the top drawer and returns.

He slicks his hand, sliding it over Hux’s cock, making him shiver with one slow, deliberate pump of his hand. 

‘You’re sure?’ Hux asks

‘If you are.’

‘We don’t have to fuck.’ Hux grimaces at the vulgar word even though it’s the best way of differentiating what they might do. 

‘What did you have in mind?’

Kylo takes both of them is his hand, working them together, twice, three times.

‘Like this?’ he whispers close to his ear, leaning over him again 

‘Oh….yes..’ he breathes. ‘It’s just..’

‘What?’ Ren can feel failure creeping in, as hard as he tries to push it away.

‘Just lie on your side. Want to kiss you.’

Kylo obliges, rolling onto his side but pulling him close again, one arm cradling his head. Hux kisses him, sweet and slow, like he means to quiet every doubt in Kylo’s mind, even if it takes all night, clasping Kylo’s hand between their chests as their legs tangle. 

_I’m not going anywhere_

Hux’s tongue swipes over his bottom lip, and he forgets a lot of things. It brushes over the tip of Kylo’s, grazes his top lip and front teeth. Hux’s slim, clever fingers stroke, his neck, his chest, his belly, the scattering of dark hair just below his navel.

‘Show me..’ Hux coaxes, still murmuring into his mouth like he doesn’t want to move too far.

Kylo wraps his fingers around them both again, strokes lazily, moving back to Hux’s mouth. He’s greedy like this, presses his body as close as he can manage.

The huffed, helpless moans between kisses are the only encouragement he needs, that giddying power that comes from kissing Hux breathless, making his body twist and writhe and sing.

Hux’s fingers are fisting in his hair again, his head tucked into the hollow of his shoulder. He mumbles praises, only half-intelligible, into his neck.

_Don’t stop. Don’t... Oh, Ren..._

Kylo presses kisses into his hairline, pumps his hand faster. He loves the way Hux’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he’s close and how he always tries to hide it. The deliciously desperate noises he makes, his whole body curling around Kylo’s like that’s all he needs. Shamelessly rutting into his hand.

‘I can’t-’ Hux rarely stops talking, but now he can barely speak. Smoothing Kylo’s hair with uncertain hands, this is the only time his callous, glacial indifference melts completely.

‘So don’t. Come for me.’ 

‘But you-’

‘Shhhh.’

 

‘Please..’

 

The last word is half-whispered like a prayer just below Kylo’s ear.

_You don't have to ask._

Hux comes entirely undone in his arms, shivering as he spills over their bellies and Ren’s hand, his mouth open in a silent cry as he arches against him. Kylo comes watching him, his whole world blurring, then shattering entirely, his nails biting bright scarlet crescents into Hux’s shoulder.

 

Kylo rolls Hux onto his back, covering his slim body with his own and clinging like Hux might vanish, dissolve into air and leave him alone in his head again. But he's there, solid, mumbling for Kylo to get off him even as he wraps his arms around his back, worsens the drying mess between them. The slumping, sinking feeling of coming down is still there. But there are arms to catch him now, and stop him falling too far.

They stay like that for what seems like hours, breathing each other in until Hux begins to doze. Kylo rolls onto his side, planting a soft kiss goodnight on his brow.

He only vaguely remembers pulling the blanket over them, still tipsy, cosy in a haze of afterglow. But he remembers curling around Hux’s back, and the way their bodies fit together, perfect as always. 

He remembers the mumbled ‘Goodnight, love.’


End file.
